Electronic animal control systems have been employed wherein an animal control device having a radio receiver is carried by an animal, for example, by attachment to the animal collar, in order to detect a signal from a radio transmitter to deliver a selected stimulus, such as an electrical shock or a desired tone, to the animal in response to the received signal. In a typical system, a transmitting antenna in the form of a wire loop antenna from the transmitter is disposed around the periphery of a desired confinement area such as a yard. Whenever the animal approaches the transmitting antenna the animal control device carried by the animal functions to deliver a stimulus, such as an electrical shock, to the animal in order to deter further movement by the animal toward the transmitting antenna, thereby keeping the animal within the desired confinement area.
In conventional systems, separate types of animal control devices have been employed to effect different modes of operation. For example, conventional animal control devices have typically been tuned to a single fixed operational frequency, thereby necessitating that a different animal control device be employed for a different operational frequency. However, radio receivers which may be programmed to perform various operations or functions are now being used. For example, a radio receiver may be programmed to operate at different selected frequencies of operation or may be programmed to provide one level of shock frequency for a small animal and a relatively higher level of shock frequency to a larger animal. While the initial operational settings of the animal control device may be suitable in many applications, it is certainly desirable to provide the capability for the radio receiver to be reprogrammed in the field for different functions or operations. Providing a system that enables radio receivers to be reprogrammed in the field or at a customer location becomes much more efficient than requiring the use of different receivers for different modes of operations or requiring the return of the receiver to a manufacturer or dealer to effect setting adjustment.